1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to casings for rollers such as gravure rollers of rotary printing presses including inner and outer tubes. Each inner tube is made of expandable synthetic material such as, for example, DUROMER. An outer layer of an elastomer such as, for example, polyurethane is applied on each inner tube. A form-stable mantle tube is securely connected onto the outer layer by supporting material.
2. Description of Related Art
In known casings, the supporting material consists of a hard foam through which a tight connection of the outer mantle tube to the two-layer inner tube is established. In practice, the hard foam used as supporting material is susceptible to thermal, chemical and mechanical stress. On the other hand, the use of hard foam makes possible the production of lightweight casings. The current invention therefore addresses the problem of designing a casing of the type described above so that it is light and so that a permanent and strong connection is formed between the mantle tube and the two-layer inner tube.